Do You Want To?
by FlightWriter
Summary: Hermione is uncomfortable doing Ron a Favor so she gets Harry to do it, instead! HR action, Hr in the background.


Title: Do You Want To?  
Author: FlightWriter  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Hr/R technically, but all the action is H/R  
Obvious Disclaimer: Only the dramatics of it, folks. We all know who owns Harry Ron and Hermione.

There's lots of building, but I hope it's worth it in the end. Enjoy...

-----------------------

"Well, do you want to, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought it was an odd question. Did he want to suck off his best friend? He loved Ron like a brother, but there were times when they felt like so much MORE than that. But then, Hermione is in the way of that. Harry berated himself for ever thinking of Hermione as "in the way;" she was his best friend, too! How could he betray her feelings like that? He had been in full support of their relationship from the get-go, and now look at where his cursed hormones had gotten him. No, he couldn't suck Ron off. He was his best friend! Of course, all three of them were comfortable with both sexes, but—Ron?!

"Yes," he said. Hermione nodded.

_No! _he screamed at himself, _It's RON, you pervert! Your old pal Ron, who snored through all the countless nights at Hogwarts; Ron who fought with you at the Ministry; Ron who took you in over the summers at school! It's RON, you git! Ron, Ron, RON!!_

_Ah, _his brain countered,_ but it's Ron who was down there in the lake during the Second Task; Ron who sat by your bedside for months as you recovered from the final battle with Voldemort; Ron who suggested that the two of you be roommates after school. It's Ron…Ron…Ron. _

"Yeah," he muttered again quietly, almost without thinking. Hermione clapped him on the knee.

"Right, well that's settle then!" she said, with the air of one announcing dinner plans. "All that's left now is to figure out how we're going to work it out." She spent the next ten minutes pacing around his room as Harry sat in the armchair, wondering what in Merlin's beard he'd gotten himself into.

Harry and Ron had been living together for a few months now, the war was over and the Wizarding world was a new place, if Harry did say so himself. Hermione and Ron were happy together, Ginny was still dating around (but with experience now, as she was older and more independent, thus making better decisions for herself), one would never guess that Fred and George were Weasleys with the Galleons that they were bringing home every night. In fact, they bought Mr. and Mrs. Weasely a new house with their earnings, and their parents were very pleased.

Ron has been Harry's best friend for years, they had a total, mutual respect for one another, and Harry would do anything not to give that up. Harry knew he could tell Ron anything, and he had helped Ron through a couple of rough spots along the way as well. Harry remembered Ginny, being taken into the Chamber of Secrets; Ron's disastrous attempt to ask Fleur DelaCour to the Yule Ball;

"Harry? Harry, are you alright? I've been talking to you, have you been listening?" Hermione was standing in front of him, waving a hand in his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, Hermione…spaced out a little. What was it?" he said, snapping back to earth. Hermione sighed.

"No, it's okay. Here's what you need to do. Go sit in that chair behind that plant in the corner, and wait there. I'm going to get Ron, and you just wait for my cue." With that, she was out the door, leaving Harry utterly confused. Sighing, he got up and took his post in the chair she had assigned him. Minutes later, the door opened and Ron was pulling a much more tired looking Hermione by the hand into the room.

"Come on, just a little nap, you look terrible. At least lay down for a few minutes." It sounded as if he was trying to convince Hermione to relax. For a moment Ron's back was turned, Hermione glanced over to Harry and gave him a wink. But then Ron turned around again, and the façade was back up.

"Oh, all right. If you insist you don't need any help with anything downstairs?" she said. Ron shook his head.

"Nope. As a matter of fact, everything's fine. I was thinking about joining you. Come up here, Hermione. Harry won't mind if we…erm…" he let the sentence die. He didn't want to push her into anything if she was too tired. Hermione sighed.

"I don't know…I'm just so exhausted. I'm not really up to anything," Hermione said convincingly. At the same time, she drew closer to Ron, cuddling up to him, and put a hand on his chest. She slowly drew circles with her finger all over his torso. Ron looked down at her.

"Er…You sure? Because, I mean…Harry really wouldn't, er, mind," he stammered. Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, Ron. I'm sure." And yet, she continued with her finger circles. She drew them on each of his thighs, up and down his arms, and back across his torso. Eventually, she flattened her hand out and merely raked her fingertips across the pattern she had just created with her circles, pretending to ignore the solid lump in Ron's trousers. He had given up trying to convince her to go further, but now she was really pushing it.

"Hermione…" he said warningly, "Please, what are you doing?" She lifted her head up off his shoulder, looking up at him innocently.

"Nothing, I'm just relaxing. What's the matter?" Harry was lucky, because at the same moment he let out a chuckle at Hermione's acting, Ron let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hermione, if you're not interested in continuing what you've just started, then why would you start it in the first place?" Hermione shrugged. "Well then, if you don't want to do it right now, how do you intend to solve this little problem?" Hermione's brown furrowed.

"What problem?"

Ron's eyes widened and he pointed at his erection. Hermione looked down at it with pouted lips and knitted eyebrows. She sighed.

"Ron, you know I'd rather not…like…" she hesitated, and whispered, "blow you." Ron rolled his eyes. "But maybe," Hermione continued, "maybe we could still take care of it. No, no listen," she said at Ron's glare. She lowered her voice to a soft, sultry purr. "I've thought of something. I'd be okay with it if someone else would do it, someone that you care about also. Do you think that'd be okay?"

"Er, and who exactly do you have in mind, Hermione?" Ron asked her, only a tiny bit hysterical.

"Well…"

Harry, taking that as his cue, stood and crept out from behind the plant. Ron paled a bit, but looked more amused than embarrassed.

"Harry?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"I'm okay with it if you are, and Hermione obviously is," he said, glancing at her. She had dropped the act now, and look extremely turned on. Ron chuckled.

"Come here, then." Harry strode slowly to the bed and sat next to his best friend. Not exactly knowing where to start for comfort's sake, he reached over to grasp Hermione's shoulder.

"You're sure, Hermione?" She nodded, and Harry smiled. He let his hand drag against her arm, leading directly to Ron's leg. Ron eyed his hand wearily, but was obviously too wrapped up in the situation to care.

Harry rubbed up and down both legs twice and drew nearer to Ron. His hand crept beneath the shirt and tickled the toned abs that lay beneath it. Bringing his fingernails into play, Harry drew his fingertips straight down to the clasp of Ron's pants, undoing it deftly. He rubbed his thumb underneath the waistband once, and Ron involuntarily lifted his hips enough so that Hermione, not wanting to be left completely out in the cold, could give Harry access to everything he needed.

"Harry," Ron said quietly, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, "you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Harry smiled.

"I do want to, Ron." Harry felt Ron's hand creep up to the back of his neck and into his hair. Harry didn't know if Ron pushed his head down or if he himself pulled Ron's hand along for the ride, but as he took Ron into his mouth, Harry knew that there was still a hand on the back of his neck.

Ron let out a shaky breath as Harry ran his tongue up and down his shaft, then circling the tip. The bittersweet smell of Ron's sex tainted Harry's nose, and he drew one hand back onto Ron's thigh, squeezing it every now and then. Taking the base of Ron's cock in his free hand, Harry began to develop a rhythm. Up and down, twist and turn. After a minute Harry switched things up a bit, not wanting Ron to get bored. He took Ron out of his mouth, using more of his hand now, slower.

"Harry…" Ron moaned. Harry smiled. Lightly, he blew on the head through pursed lips. When he ran out of breath he drew closer (but not enough for contact) and inhaled. Ron stiffened, and Harry repeated this a few more times. Ron's hand migrated to Harry's arse, nearly breaking his concentration. Hermione let out a very, very faint gasp.

Harry stuck out his tongue and drew a thin line from the very tip to the very base of the shaft and back up again. He licked his lips and was just close enough that the tip of his tongue brushed the head of Ron's cock lightly. Suddenly, he engulfed all of Ron at once, wrapping his tongue around one side of him and squeezing his thigh. Ron gasped and bucked his hips into Harry twice, then let Harry take over again. Harry, taking the cue from Ron's thrusts, resumed his "up and down" at the pace Ron had just set. Gradually, he moved faster, moving his tongue in all the right places, lightly dragging his teeth up and down along the way. He groaned into Ron, and Ron nearly passed out at the shudder. Harry deep-throated Ron and, making small jerks with his neck, felt the tip of Ron's cock scraping the back of his throat. Harry moved the hand on Ron's thigh up to his balls, massaging them in time to the rhythm they'd established elsewhere. Harry started muttering nonsense words from the back of his throat and Ron started digging his fingernails into Harry.

"Harry…go, don't…Harry!" As Ron spilled into Harry's throat, Harry swallowed everything he had to give. After a moment, Harry withdrew his mouth and hands, sat up and smirked at Ron, laying against the headboard in a daze. Hermione leaned over and kissed him, bringing him back to reality.

"There now, you can't say you've never gotten a decent blowjob before, can you?" she asked with a smile. Ron looked at Harry and back at Hermione.

"No, Hermione, I can't."

"Good," she said. "Up for some more, now?" Ron looked at her, bewildered, and she straddled him, beginning her teasing again. Harry stood, ruffled Ron's hair and made his exit. He had a feeling Ron was going to get much more than a blowjob this time. Wiping the corners of his mouth, Harry closed the door to hear Ron's confused voice.

"Hermione, I thought you were tired?!"

Hermione laughed.

**The End.**


End file.
